Amaranth
by M.JS.KK
Summary: Noun - an imaginary, undying flower, maybe that's how she could be described as - imaginary - there was no way she could ever be undying, immortal.
1. I

**MJSKK:** Finally! A creative urge!

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takashi-san  
_Hetalia Axis Powers_ belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-san

_**Note: **_Moscow, Russia – A.D. 1505  
•Twenty-five years before, 1480, the Mongol khan marched on Moscow after Ivan III refused to pay the annual tribute of tax to the Golden Horde; to them; however, they soon withdrew without a fight.  
•Thirty-three years before, in 1472, Ivan III marries the only female relative, a niece, of the Byzantine Empire's last emperor, Constantine XI.

**

* * *

**

**I**

_**Siberia, Russia**_

Once brilliant cerulean-slate eyes gazed blankly at the fire in front of them, small calloused hands gripped a mahogany long bow, the string long since snapped—the quiver upon their back empty of any arrows. A few crows stayed perched in the empty limbs and branches of the trees around the figure, frosty Columbian blue eyes giving the person their undivided attention. The figure shivered unconsciously, the flame flickering on the dry wood—hissing and popping, sending occasional sparks this way and that.

Flakes of powdered precipitation drifted lazily from the smoky gray clouds, abysmally black-royal blue hair dotted with off-white as the person didn't bother doing anything about the snow. Their fingers and toes were cold, frigid as they did their best to not move, shivering in the dead of winter—extremities verging on a deep shade of indigo. A minuet purr sounded from the figure's left; a ball of crème-colored fur with hints of black was curled in on itself, shivered openly.

_Russo corsa pigmented irises were in a fixed stare at nothing; cerulean-slate eyes filled with tears as the person stood in the middle of the battlefield. The figure brokenly and gingerly grasped the majority of the pink marble that was within the remains, closing her hands around that and her pieces, a faint mauve light could be seen through the cracks in between her fingers as the jewel fused itself back together._

'_This jewel is hell on earth…'_

_Lightly tanned skin paled as their eyes swept over the battlefield when the person turned, she flinched, hands tightening momentarily on the mauve jewel._

_She closed her eyes, unwilling to face the blood and dead bodies littering the field of the final battle. More tears fell from her eyes as she brought her clasped hands to her chest, shivering from pent-up emotions and the chilling wind that blew through the trees around the field. Her own blood soaked through her jean caprice, running down the side of her right leg. The black long sleeve shirt underneath her white tee shirt held tears—the both of them did—more of her own blood staining the pristine material. The simple sneakers upon her feet were just about totally soaked with blood and caked with mud and grass stains—another large grass stain on the underside of her left caprice leg, running up the back of her tee shirt._

_The faint sound of boots crunching what remained of the grass and of pebbles in the exposed dirt made the female peek open one of her cerulean-slate eyes, avoiding the carnage to gaze at the white-silver-haired figure taking his time walking up to her. _

Empty eyes looked behind themselves as a few crows echoed each other's calls, resonating throughout the empty and dead forest around her and her animal companion. The fire flared slightly before dying down even more.

"_Miko."_

_Cerulean-slate eyes opened even more, her voice barely escaping her throat, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

Finger tightened around the body of the bow, hands bending and warping the wood.

"_Your companions are dead; they would not want to be consistently mourned. Let them rest in peace – honor that for them."_

_The female closed her eyes, fresh hot tears rolling down her cheeks, "D-demo… Miroku-sama, Sango-chan… Kouga-kun…"_

"_Not all are deceased, miko."_

_The miko looked up at the Taiyoukai, eyes blurred with tears—hopeful._

The wood of the bow snapped under the tension calloused hands pressed upon it. The sudden abrupt noise jarred the animal companion out of its slumber—sangria irises bluntly staring up at the young miko.

_The Taiyoukai raised one hand, by the scruff of her neck hung a bloodied—alive, though soiled with blood—Kirara, sangria eyes blinking up at the miko, purring at the site of her master's sister-like companion._

"_The kit that you so dearly care for is still with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un."_

The miko pulled her thick animal fur cloak closed to her body, the two pieces of her bow thrown into the fire to prolong its inevitable death. She gently scooped up the nekomata, securing her in the scarce warmth—warmth nonetheless—of the fur cloak. The crows around them sounded even more, soul-chilling cries echoing throughout the dead vegetated wasteland.

"_What of the jewel, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

_The demon lord made a snort-like sound, "It is yours to protect. It came from your body; you are the one to keep it pure and safe."_

_Kagome let herself break down in sobs. Kirara—recently dropped by the Taiyoukai to the ground—did her best to comfort the miko, front paws resting on the female's knees that she sat on._

_Sesshoumaru stood silently nearby, wind rustling both of their clothing and hair. His honey gold irises remained impassive as he gazed at her, glancing over his shoulder at the tree line behind his person._

_The recently risen moon ascended higher up in the heavily dark navy sky, off-white and ice blue stars twinkling innocently in the great expanse of the sky._

The snow crunching under heavy boots drew the miko's attention from the nearly dead fire, drawing the fur cloak around her and Kirara as much as she could as her cerulean-slate eyes locked with medium shade of royal lavender-purple. Her powers flared as her instincts kicked in, hairs on her body—most specifically on the back of her neck—rising in response, body tense and ready to fight – _how could someone look so childish?_

"Я думал, все монголы покинули Россию, да?" _("I thought all of the Mongols had left Russia, yeah?")_

The miko—Kagome—furrowed her black eyebrows, lips frowning at the tall—_dangerously childish_—man with a tan scarf, thick winter coat, heavy boots, royal lavender-purple eyes and beige hair – something about him rubbed her powers the wrong way. _He isn't normal…_

His eyes turned dark as her powers skimmed across his person, testing themselves against whatever there was of his skin showing. The beige-haired male, let his smile drop a little as it turned more sinister towards the small female, "Твои глаза отличаются от других монголов ... Вы хотя бы одну из них?" _("Your eyes are different than the other Mongols... are you even one of them?")_

Kagome glared at the man, hand reaching for the dagger that Sesshoumaru had given her when she decided to travel, the sword hidden on her back underneath her cloak too cumbersome to try and unsheathe. Kirara mewed from her position in the neckline of the miko's shirt—closer to her body heat—one sangria eye able to take in the general profile of the strange man. She hissed in a warning towards him.

The man closed his in a smile, looking less sinister, yet still giving off the same feeling – if not more than before, "Вы довольно интересно. Это возмущает меня, может быть, даже отламывать вашем лице, да." _("You are quite interesting. It disgusts me, to maybe even twist off your face, yeah.")_

Kagome had no idea what the man was saying, but his face grew dark about halfway through what he was saying – little warning bells in her mind starting to go off. Placing a hand in front of the mekomata's face to prevent her from jumping out of her shirt to attack the man, the miko skidded snow onto the burning embers of the dead fire—a loud pained hiss erupted from them—flinging herself forward, following Kirara's instincts about the man, attempting to take a swipe at him with her dagger.

Taking in a sharp intake of air, her cerulean-slate eyes widened and stared up at the man as he smiled down at her, both of her wrists held in his hands. Kagome tried to twist herself to get him to release her, without success, but remaining to struggle to try and escape – her powers were flaring in warning in response to the feel of the man who held her captive.

"Огненное. Я хочу увидеть, что огонь уничтожил ваши." _("Fiery. I want to see that fire of yours destroyed.")_

"Watashi ni iko u!" _("Let me go!")_

The beige-haired male had no idea what the small female he held in his grip had shouted at him, but he knew that it wasn't in the same language as the Mongols had spoken in. He let his grin grow creepier, _she was a foreigner…_

He had known that there was a disturbance at the back of his mind; Ivan had followed that feeling to where he was now, facing this small woman. Something about her had sent pinpricks throughout his body, goose bumps rising as he watched her eyes go from blank and empty to dilated pupils and a hidden fire—that needed to be extinguished—as soon as she noticed his presence.

His prince had just gotten the Mongols to leave Russia after refusing to pay the annual tribute of tax to them twenty-five years earlier, finally getting Russia under the control of Moscow. Ivan glanced down at the struggling female, moving so that both of her wrists were in one of his large hands, his now free hand taking the dagger from her grip, turning it over in his hand, taking in its sharpness and size.

"Ga modo~tsu te yo! Sore wa watachi ni zokushi iru!" _("Give that back! It belongs to me!")_

Kagome glared up at the large man, gaze locked with his royal lavender-violet one. She 'eeped' as he lifted her so that her feet no longer touched the snowy ground—she flailed and struggled as much she could—attempting to even try and lash out at him, kick him in any way, shape or form.

Bringing the dagger up to her face, the small female faltered in her struggles, eyeing the weapon turned against her, trying to escape the sharp metal. Ivan took enjoyment out of this, but he'd have truly enjoyed it if she were cowering in fear of him, begging for her life to be spared. He let the sharp edge of the metal rest against the curve of her cheek, merely holding the end of the hand with two fingers, letting the blade's full weight rest against her face, "Почему ты не боишься? Я буду делать для исправления уверен, что очень скоро ..." _("Why aren't you afraid? I will make sure to remedy that, very soon…")_

Kagome looked into his eyes, all too aware of the weapon against her face, vaguely starting to feel the bite of the frigid blade as it was starting to cut her face.

"Nani wo watashi ni nanu wo suru tsumori wa…" _("What are you planning to do to me…")_

Ivan just stared into her eyes, a feeling of dread came over her as the dagger started to cut through her freezing flesh, a bead of deep scarlet welled up to the surface underneath the blade, slowly make its sluggish way down her cheek.

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

**MJSKK:** I had no choice but to use a google translator for the Japanese and Russian!! Eep, sorry about the crappiness of the translation. I guess I should apologise for being away for so long, yes? Well... I can't becuase I wouldn't feel sorry, I just didn't have the creative urge to write for this past year plus. Hm. Hope you all don't mind.


	2. II

**MJSKK:** Did I forget to mention that I am camping over **S-A-P B**'s house? Should I call her "Yoko"? Probably should...  
**S-A-P B:** You are my frickin' neighbor, Minoru! You live not even two hundred yards away..!  
**MJSKK:** (o3o)

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Axis Powers Hetalia_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**II**

_Kagome stood next to the Bone Eaters well, eyes trained solely on the darkness that she knew would take her back to her loving family—that stood by her in her years of travelling to the Sengoku Jidai. Her bow—that was once a short bow, but she changed it to a long bow; oh so like Kikyou—clenched hard in her left hand, knuckles white. Her clothes had changed since the final battle – a traditional miko garb. Upon her back was the quiver to the bow, full of arrows and ready to be used._

"_Kagome?"_

_The eighteen-year-old tilted her head to the side slightly, eyes never leaving the black depth of the well. The voice behind her sighed._

"_Kagome, how long are ye going to be staring into the well, child?"_

_The blue-eyed miko closed her eyes and opened them again to look over at the elder miko behind her—finally taking her eyes off the well, "I'm not going to be able to go back, Kaede…"_

"_Why ever not, Kagome?"_

_The black-haired older teen wanted to cry at the moment, but was unable to, a chill coming to her ody and to her very soul, "I've killed so many people Kaede—"_

"_They were demons coming after you and your friends' lives."_

"_Ningen, youkai, hanyou – they're still people and I've killed so many of them… my hands are stained with their blood. How can I go back to my era and expect to fit in? People my age are only starting to train in the military, I'm almost a veteran compared to them…"_

_The elder of the two frown at the eighteen-year-old that was like a granddaughter to her, "In the Sengoku Jidai, it's kill or be killed and as a miko, you had to purify those demons. If you aren't going to go back to your time, then what are ye planning to do, Kagome?"_

_There was a pregnant pause and the silence was thunderous as the younger of the two shifted from foot to foot._

"_I'll travel."_

_Kaede was shocked, her one good eye wide as she looked at the eighteen-year-old, "Come again child?"_

_Kagome looked her in the eye, "I'll travel."_

"_Where to, Kagome?" she asked, knowing that the younger had more knowledge of the world than she had—curiosity killed the cat after all._

_The black-haired miko shrugged, "Where ever I can go."_

_The silver-haired Taiyoukai turned his attention to the two females in the clearing below the tree that he was perched in – slightly intrigued._

Blue-gray eyes stared into violet-shaded irises, her right wrist kept in the large childish man's grip to prevent her from running—Kirara was kept away from the man and safe within her shirt under the cloak—forcing her to keep pace with him as they walked through the dead tundra of a frozen wasteland in the dead of night. Her numb fingers twitched to prod the area around the small slice on her cheek, yet she refused to give into to it and show that it was bothering her in the slightest. Kagome glared at him as he pretended to be interested in her clenched hand, keeping anything that could be broken or torn off out of the immediate danger zone.

His fingers grazed her unhealthily-colored knuckles, making the clear size difference between them strikingly obviously, _'He's so much larger than me… he could probably crush me if he wanted to.'_

Kagome's eyes widened as his hand went to the underside of her hand, prying her fingers out of her palm – holding them out despite her best attempts at curling them back into a fist, "Nani ya~tsu te iru to omou n day o?! Iko u!" _("What do you think you are doing?! Let go!")_

The childish man dragging her behind him clucked his tongue at her, "Там вы снова идти на этом языке, ваша .... Что придется менять, да ..?" _("There you go again in that language of yours…. That will have to change, yeah?")_

'_I don't understand a word he's saying to me!'_ Kagome struggled as much as she could, trying to get away from the man who held her right wrist hostage – the snow under foot crunch and sounded in the night hollowly – trying not to lose her balance and risk being dragged through the snow behind him.

Russia knew that he was still growing, his borders expanding and giving him more land to call his own – just three years before, the last Khan of the Great Horde was killed by the Crimeans.

Ivan gazed forward, the small smile on his face taking a darker undertone as he gripped the tip of one of the black-haired miko's fingers—her thumb—slowly turning and bending it this way and that, not at all the way it was supposed to bend – getting small sound of discomfort from the small woman, even her struggles and futile attempts to escape proved entertaining, her being weaker than himself, but alas, all things must come to an end.

"Я избавлю вас от этого языка, и Вы станете одним Мать с Россией ..." _("I will rid you of that language and you will become one with Mother Russia…")_

Russia abruptly snapped her thumb backwards; bone breaking and a piercing scream sounded not even a second afterwards – reverberating throughout the barren tundra, chilling the souls of anything that may happen to hear it.

* * *

**_Moscow, Russia – February 1924_***

Thick blue-black hair was tied back in a simple braid, a leather cord keeping it from unraveling – odd and end hair stuck out of the braid as the owner slowly awoke and sat up – rubbing sleep from their eyes. Taking their hands from their eyes, they set them in their lap, one hand absentmindedly stroking the thumb on their right hand that never quite healed right.

A light – hesitant and frightened – knocking at the door to her bedroom had Kagome peeking open one eye groggily, "Да?" _("Yes?")_*****

The door cracked open in the slightest, "M-Miss Kagome?"

The miko swung her legs over the side of her bed, "Yes Raivis?"*****

The pale blonde fifteen-year-old quivered slightly as he opened her door a bit more to look at her, tears in the corners of his violet eyes – so much near the shade of _his_ eyes, but different in their own respect – blinking a couple times, "Mr Rus- Mr Ivan would like to see you…"

The blue-gray-eyed female mentally sighed, letting her face calm and empty, "I see… thank you, Raivis. I'll be ready in about half an hour before seeing _him_."

The blonde nation quickly nodded, closing the door almost quietly, leaving the miko to her thoughts.

She closed her eyes, grasping her braid and resting it over her shoulder, fingers idly toying with the leather cord. Untying the cord, she opened her eyes and walked over to her window, faced in the direction of her once home – she knew Ivan was doing this on purpose, toying with her mind, always has since he found her in Siberia.

'_I hope you found Sesshoumaru-sama, Kirara…'_

-:-:-

Ivan looked over at the eighteen-year-old that finally made her grand appearance before him – the Baltics were present as well, half an hour later than she said that she'd be to see him, "You're late~"

A panic look crossed her face as Kagome walked towards him, bowing at the waist, one hand clasped over the other and in front of her chest, "Извини! Пожалуйста, прости меня ..." _("I'm sorry! Please forgive me…")_

Russia smiled, a dark look in his eyes despite the bright look on his face – placing a hand atop her bowed head, face towards the floor, his fingers running through wet and free ebony strands as he patted and stroked her head, "Я прощаю тебя.Ты не рад, что я сделал?" _("I forgive you. Aren't you happy that I did?")_

"Да, г-н Брагинский ..." _("Yes Mr Braginski…")_

The smile on his face widened marginally as blue-gray eyes glared at the floor, _'Teme…'_

* * *

_**Siberia, Russia – 1505**_

Kagome fell to her knees in the snow, uncaring at the moment that her knees were going to become soaked as the snow warmed enough to melt – mouth agape in pain as she gasped, pupils dilated and tears slowly trailing down her cheeks as white stars exploded behind her retinas – senses starting to become hypersensitive.

The wind picked up as the two of them remained stationary, clouds of loose snow whipped into everything in its path.

Kagome clenched her eyes closed, ignoring the sting of the cut on her cheek, her broken thumb worse, "I-Itai…"

Ivan smiled cheerily down at her, giving the broken appendage a small twist – being rewarded with a shout of pain and more tears running down the small female's cheeks, "Я сказал, что вы бы сделали один с матушки-России, сейчас останавливаться на этом языке твоего." _("I said that you'd be made one with Mother Russia, now stop with that language of yours.")_

Kagome let herself sag forward; body suspended off of the snowy ground and swung into Ivan's left leg as her right wrist remained within his torturous grasp. Her left hand grabbed his pant leg as more tears leaked out of her eyes, right hand futilely flexing and struggling to get out of his grasp and cradle her hand to her chest.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MJSKK:** This was a bit difficult to write... _#holds thumb and index finger tips a few milimeters apart#_ Just a bit... I was listening to "Canadian, Please" by Julia and Andrew. It's so happy that I couldn't concentrate on the sadness. Don't feel forced to review, but contructive criticism is always appreciated. Even if I got no reviews this chapter, I'd still update just so you know.

*There is a reason why she is speaking Russian here and why I don't use the Russian translator. When she is talking to Latvia, they are both speaking Russian, since when the Soviet Union was created it eventually incorporated Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Ukraine and Belarus – and since they are near each other they'd have a basic understanding of each other's language, allowing them to speak Russian. The date **February 1924** is when Great Britain recognized Russia as the Soviet Union.


	3. III

**MJSKK:** I have poll for those that want to influence the pairing of this fanfiction. Enjoy.

_Inuyasha _© Rumiko Takahashi  
_Axis Powers Hetalia_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

_**Note:**_ The term "tsar" or "tzar" was first used by Ivan the Terrible when he came to power around the 1540s. The term is coined off of "Caesar" who proclaimed himself "emperor" of Rome, especially since Ivan III married Constantine XVI's niece, the last Byzantine's emperor. Also, **Moscow** did not become the center of Russian civilization until the **late fifteenth century**, so I most likely should have put something else, I'm not sure yet. I'm still looking it up.  
_**Note 2:**_ For a list of "Interesting rules of behavior in Russia" for what is mention in this chapter and others to come; visit *http:// www. russianwomencenter. com/ book_07lmetiquetteInRussia. html*

* * *

**III**

"_You're going to be traveling miko."_

_Kagome glanced up from her pack to the stoic Taiyoukai – only the essentials were in the pack; clothing and bathing supplies as well as maps from her era that she had kept with her to look at in her spare time. The blue-black-haired priestess sighed and turned back to her rucksack, "I am. I need to leave this place…. There are too many memories here – in Japan – for me."_

_Sesshoumaru said nothing as he stood in the entryway of the small hut of the miko Kaede—a calloused hand gripped the material of his white hakamas, the caramel irises of Rin appeared by the hand, "You're really leaving onee-san?"_

_Kagome looked at the nearly preteen from the corner of her eyes, giving a small and tired smile, tilting her head down as her hair fell over her shoulder – shadowing her face and hiding it from view, "Hai Rin-chan."_

_The girl's eyes grew glassy as tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes, "Doushite?"_

_The blue-gray-eyed miko gave no response as a thick lump clogged her throat – overwhelmed by emotion – and not trusting herself to not break down crying at her decision. The Taiyoukai penetrated her with his honey gold gaze, able to sense her dilemma – saying nothing as the silence in the hut grew thick and overbearing._

The large childish man's hand was gripping her bicep as Kagome cradled her hand of her broken thumb to her chest – she was growing oh so weary of the nonstop traveling that he was making them do; Kirara gave a concerned and comforting purr to her deceased mistress's sister-like friend. Ivan looked at the tiring miko from the corner of his eyes, "Устали?" _("Tired?")_

Kagome said nothing, refusing to if all she got for it was broken appendages – what had prompted him to break her thumb, she did nothing to him – stumbling when he harshly yanked her with him, nearly making her pitch forward into the snow if he hadn't been holding her up, "Устали?"

The blue-gray-irised miko weakly slit her eyes to look into his violet eyes, clearly not understanding what he was asking – he could be asking her if she was in pain, maybe even if she had enough of the abuse he was putting her through – making a small sound of discomfort when his grip tightened around her upper arm, _'I'm going to have a large bruise there for sure…'_

"_I'm going to be traveling through Asia – China, maybe even Russia, Siberia is bound to not have many people, if any at all – the only thing I'm positive I'll have to worry about is the blinding cold and wildlife."_

"Устали?"

Kagome yelped when he took her injured right hand from the security of her other hand in her chest – her instincts making her attempt to futilely pull her hand away from him, though it was in vain. Her thumb had a deep shade of lavender around a blotch ring of black where her thumb had been broken – the cold only slightly numbed the pain, but it was starting to ease as it remained exposed. Ivan unfurled her fingers from her palm, her weak attempts to refuse him slightly amusing, but growing tiresome, idly toying with her pinky, "Устали?"

She didn't want to risk another broken finger, reverting back to a child-like behavior, repeating what he was saying albeit poorly, "T-устал?" _("T-tired?")_

Russia's grin widened, "Да, устали?" _("Yes, tired?")_

Kirara gave a concerned noise as the eighteen-year-old weakly bobbed her head, looking unsure as the cold and exhaustion of the traveling started to take its toll on her – her knees starting to bend as she was close to collapsing, "Устали…"

* * *

_**Moscow, Russia – 1942**_

Kagome walked back up to her room with Raivis behind her, though still unsure as to why he would follow her or even why Ivan would tell him to. The physically eighteen-year-old walked to her wooden bureau – Raivis shaking and standing near the door, fluttery and nervously checking over his shoulder every once in a while – taking out a scarf for she had no hats.

She disliked attending the Russian Orthodox Church with Ivan – all because of her foreign appearance, it made her feel self-conscious when the occasional person stared at her, especially since World War II was continuing. Kagome would always catch the end of a conversation, not meaning to, but finding some reference to her and her general appearance to the Japanese.

The blue-black-haired female tugged on the long sleeves of her thick blouse, the creeping feeling coming upon her again. Nervously she smoothed the smooth material of her skirt that went to mid-calf out of habit, nibbling on her lower lip.

Grabbing the scarf, she let it rest on the crown of her head – to go from where her bangs started to the base of where her skull was, covering her head, the tails crossed and rested over her shoulders, covered by her parka that she adorned next. Sighing, the miko held her parka closed as she made her way back to where Raivis stood, slippers on her feet muting her footsteps.

Kagome abhorred attending church with Ivan…

-:-:-

Sighing, the two of them left the church, Kagome keeping her eyes on the ground as she and Ivan walked back to his home – which she had been living in for over four hundred years with him, "You don't have to follow me everywhere…"

Ivan grinned down at her—curse him for being a head taller than her, not necessarily an exact foot, but damn close enough—his large hand coming to rest on her head as they stood side-by-side.

Kagome huffed, but stayed silent, a fast learner when she knew that she didn't want to be hurt in any way, shape, or form. Tilting her head back – Ivan's hand slid down her scarf-covered head to rest at the back of her neck. Her blue-gray eyes expressed her worry and corned animal look, "Yes?"

Ivan smiled down at her, "Not until we get home, _Duscha_."*****

Kagome returned her gaze from him and back onto the ground in front of her feet – Ivan's hand started to lightly rub where his fingers resided on her neck, his thumb having the widest movement.

The two of them continued on the trek back to the house they shared – the one Kagome moved into, while Ivan was already living there.

* * *

_**Siberia, Russia**_

A head of black-blue hair rested on the shoulder of the large childish man, eyes fluttering as she fell in an out of consciousness – she never anticipated that he'd carry her, but that was what he was exactly doing, carrying her. The wind howled, drowning out the concerned meow-purr of Kirara who still resided in the miko's shirt underneath her fur cloak.

The snow and wind – the ice – whipped at the two, Kagome no longer felt the pain—the pulses and waves of pain that assaulted her mind when the man had first broken it, fresh with enough feeling in her appendages and fingers. The moon was dipping down passed the horizon, abysmal navy blue lightening and fading into baby blue.

Russia looked down at the small – _frail_ – girl in his arms; she was no more than a young adult; however her face seemed to make her appear younger with lines that mothers of several years, winters develop over time after they've had a few kids since matrimonial union.

Yet… she has no children nor does it appear that she has had any children before.

This was interesting to the personified nation – he still gripped her dagger that she tried to attack him with in his grip. The blood that beaded to the surface from the nick on her cheek from her own weapon had died—not even gathering enough blood in the bead to run down the curve of her cheek, going from a bright red to maroon, finally sticking to her flesh as a deep brown with a hint of red.

Ivan felt a prickling sensation that was unrelated to the cold of winter – he knew this prickling sensation ever since he was a young child. Royal lavender-shaded eyes glanced over his shoulder, just catching the shadowed form of General Winter staring at them.

Why was he just standing there? Why didn't he try and get her out of Russia?

* * *

_**Allied Meeting**_

Arthur Kirkland felt his impressive-sized eyebrows come together as he came upon a black-haired woman once he, Francis, Alfred, Wang and Ivan were out of the meeting on what the next course of action should be? Who was this woman?

Kagome shifted from foot to foot as she felt a boring gaze pierce the side of her head. Turning her head to the side a tiny bit, the miko gazed at the one looking right through her off to her side. Long unused powers flared to life as she felt the same vibe and feel from him that she felt from Ivan all those years ago in the early fifteen hundreds (though Ivan had more of a creepy dark ominous feeling to him…).

She had to admit that he was attractive in his own right – untidy short blonde hair and emerald eyes; how could she miss those rather _impressive_ eyebrows of his? Seeing the scowl on his face, she shrank back and abruptly turned her gaze from him to the floor in front of her. Did she do something wrong? Her thumb that healed wrong ached at the thought, what if she did do something wrong and he wasn't saying anything because of something she did? (Maybe he was too polite?)

The miko closed her eyes, _'No, don't think like that, Kagome… it won't lead to anything good… but what if I did do something? Are women not allowed her or something?'_

The humanoid anthromorphic form of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland felt the slightest tingle caress his exposed flesh, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end – what was this? Was this magic… no, he performed magic and it felt nothing like this. Maybe it was some type of foreign magic..?

Kagome opened her eyes a small amount – fully opening blue-gray irises when her sights rested on the boots of Ivan (Arthur's eyebrows rose nearly up to his hairline at the confrontation – what was Russia doing and he wanted to see if she did know anything about magic…). The miko raised her eyes to look at the imposing man from underneath her eyelashes, "Да?" _("Yes?")_

Ivan smiled down at the five two female, raising a hand and placing it on her head, making her look down from the mere force and weight dropped on her head. Kagome felt her eyebrow lightly tick; _'Now I know how Raivis feels when Ivan does this to him…'_

Arthur felt worry for the black-haired female, surprised by the fact that once he got a clear look at her face that she resembled a person from Japan or China, yet she spoke clear Russia, yet there was a subtle accent that differed from Ivan's. Normally, he wouldn't be particularly interested in normal people such as her—at first glance—yet the mere feeling of magic when she was the only other person in the room, made him think otherwise on her being just a normal citizen.

But how was he going to get Russia away from her?

Furrowing his eyebrows, Arthur Kirkland—also known as the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland—crossed his arms across his chest, with how Russia is, he figured that this would merely be a waiting game.

-:-:-

Normally he and the other Nations would be either at or just about at their respectable homes, but this time – as it'd been a good few hours since the meeting ended – Russia and China were waiting for planes to go back to their respective homes, the girl in the background of the two, in plain sight of Ivan. Thick brows furrows as his gaze burned into the side of the girl's head – he could see her fidget from her, glancing around her nervously.

The fairies floating around his head, chattered among themselves.

Giving the fairies a glance, Arthur looked back to the girl – his eyes widened when he noticed her looking straight at him…_no, above his head…_. England glanced around for either Russia or China, suspicious to notice them gone from the area, yet deciding to seize this opportunity to speak with the Asian girl that speaks Russian.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

*****_"Duscha"_ (DOO-shah) Russian: "soul." An endearment used in the same way one might use the terms "honey" or "sweetheart." _(Directly from __The New Age Baby Book Name by Sue Browder__)_

**MJSKK:** Thank you to those that voted in my poll, even if you don't vote, please just glance at it at the very most. Thank you once again. Feel free to review if you so wish to, I'm not going to force anyone to; even if I were to get no reviews, I'd still continue this story.


	4. IV

**MJSKK:** The most creative I got in this chapter was the meeting between Kagome and England in the beginning. THe rest in based off of the comic strip, since there was one for the Nazi-Soviet Non-Aggression Pact all ready. I jsut followed it, I'm sorry, but I really wanted to get this chapter up and posted! I'm also going to be doing some _Omake!_'s for this story, that have absolutely nothing to do with plot, but will have the basic background, like Kagome living in Russia for example. Just wanted to give people a heads-up on this, so as not to startle you readers when a chapter appears and the title is _"Omake!"_.

"Calling a Russian a Soviet is like asking a Canadian what state they are from."

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Axis Powers Hetalia_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

**____****•**August 19, 1939: "The Economic Agreement" – signed between Ribbentrop and Molotov; "committed the Soviet Union to provide food products as well as raw materials to Germany in exchange for furnished products such as machinery from Germany. During the first years of the war, this economic agreement helped Germany bypass the British blockade." (http:// history1900s. about. com/ od/ worldwarii/ a/ nonaggression. htm)  
_**•August 23, 1939:**_ "The Nazi-Soviet Non-Aggression Pact" – also signed between Ribbentrop and Molotov; "this agreement stated that the two countries, Germany and the Soviet Union, would not attack each other. If there were ever a problem between the two countries, it would be handled amicably. The pact was supposed to last for ten years; it lasted for less than two. What was meant by the terms of the pact was that if Germany attacked Poland, then the Soviet Union would not come to its aid. Thus, if Germany went to war against the West (especially France and Great Britain) over Poland, the Soviets were guaranteeing that they would not enter the war; thus not open a second front for Germany. In addition to this agreement, Ribbentrop and Molotov added a secret protocol onto the pact - a secret addendum whose existence was denied by the Soviets until 1989." (http:// history1900s. about. com/ od/ worldwarii/ a/ nonaggression. htm)

* * *

**IV**

The faeries above his head giggled, flying on ahead of Arthur – letting him watch as they went up to the black-haired female, startling her momentarily. Emerald eyes lit up as the girl hesitantly started to respond to the mythical beings' presence – appearing to stumble through her speech, however. England furrowed his eyebrows – wearily glancing around for Russia (he apparently knew her to some extent…). The personification of England caught no sight of him, though one could never too sure with him.

Awkwardly, the thick-browed blonde came out of his hiding spot behind a potted plant in a corner – trying to seem like he was merely going to pass by the black-haired female; however, he watched her from the corner of his peripheral vision. She seemed panic with his appearance, maybe trying to talk to the faeries without seeming like she's crazy.

Arthur was also curious as to what she was doing in the building where the Allied Powers were meeting in the first place.

His brows were furrowed, so it must've appeared that he was thinking to himself, not paying her any attention, though she jumped a bit when he paused near her. Looking over to the black-haired girl, he noticed her blue-gray eyes, "I noticed you some time ago."

That did not seem awkward in the least bit…. If France was there, he'd be either snickering at him or shaking his head at the supposed lack of tact. The girl blinked at him.

Arthur continued, eye brows no longer furrowed, but cheeks dusted a light red from the embarrassing start to an attempted conversation, "I don't believe I got your name."

Kagome blinked again, not completely understanding him, "Я, Uh ... мкм. Я Duscha ..." _("I, uh… um. I am Duscha.")_

England breathed through his nose, the only word he actually got from her was the word 'Duscha,' "Is that your name? Duscha?"

Kagome inwardly cringed at the name; it was just something that Ivan called her and she had no idea what it meant, nodding to the Briton's questions. There was an uncomfortable pause between the two of them, the faeries around their heads looked at one another, wanting to help, but not knowing where to help in. The miko felt something dawn on her, it was only common courtesy to ask from one's name back (at least that's what she thought he asked of her), "Ах! Как тебя зовут?" _("Oh! What is your name?")_

The personified country had a feeling that she asked something relating to his question, however, he was not too sure, a frown coming onto his face – brows adding to make it look like he was scowling.

Kagome paled, she didn't know English that well – figuring to at least try, opening her mouth, only to close it and hold a finger up politely. She looked down at the ground, looking to be silently talking to herself, trying to possibly sound out an English-sounding question for her to ask the green-eyed blonde in front of her.

Arthur felt a twinge of pain form in his temples and between his eyes, watching the girl struggle with her speech.

Russia peeked from behind a corner, smiling as a dark aura settled around him, watching England and Kagome interact. He noticed she jumped and gripped the front of her shirt in a panic as she whipped her head side-to-side to figure out where the foreboding feeling was coming form, leaving England to look at her surprised and confused.

* * *

_**Berlin, Germany – August 22, 1939**_

**The Italia Diaries: **_Russia and Germany just became best buddies! And this time Russia's coming over to Germany's house! Because of this, Germany and his boss are alllll busy today!_

Germany stared at the back of his boss's head, at his black hair as he was in a panic – worrying over this or that, digging through things. At times, Ludwig wondered at his boss's sanity and state of mind…

"Arrgh, where did I put that thing? You! Look for it later y'hear?!"

Germany held an empty book in his hand, pen in the other hand – taking notes.

"And while you're at it, don't forget to buy some high-class vodka!"

The blue-eyed blonde German wrote that down as well.

"Remember! Whatever you do, keep Russia in a good mood!"

Germany nodded, "Of course, of course."

-:-:-

Walking down the streets of his country, Germany was in the company of Finland, who had a rifle slung over his shoulder – all the while, reading over the notes that he had taken while with his boss earlier that day. Ludwig stared at the pages of his more recent notes that he took, wondering what kind of person Russia was that it would have his boss in a panic…

"Eh – so even you have boss troubles, too, Germany?"

Germany looked at the fellow blonde next to him, "Ah, so I do! Day in, day out… A while ago he even had me looking for the Holy Grail, and who knows if it really exists or not."

Finland gave a small laugh, "Oh, but don't you worry that he might throw you in jail if you complain too much about him?"

Germany gave his companion a quizzical look, quite the humorless dunce, "In what world do bosses imprison their own counties, I ask?"

There was a temporary pregnant pause between the two blonde countries.

Finland had a depressing look on his face, "Honestly, though, I _do_ think your boss could find it in him…"

Germany twitched and his mind wandered to the possible scenarios.

-:-:-:-

_**Moscow, Russia – Same date**_

Russia was looking through all the clothes that he owned, looking positively distraught – Kagome and Toris watched him incredulously as he worried over simple clothing. The beige-haired man grabbed one outfit, looking it over to see if it would at least be suitable – unfortunately it wasn't, "Oh what should I do… there just aren't any nice clothes…"

The brown-haired country next to Kagome blinked, "What's wrong, Ru—Ivan? Your usual uniform'll do just fine…"

Ivan had small tears in the corners of his violet eyes, still staring at the outfit that he picked up to examine, "But, but, aren't Germany and Italy said to have the smartest, snappiest uniforms?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Ivan, not used to this type of behavior from him.

Russia continued speaking, "I-if I turn up in something stupid, I'd be a laughingstock and that's, that's…"

Lithuania smiled and grabbed one of the earlier outfits Russia was going through beforehand, and said jokingly, "I guess you're right, Ivan! These fantabulous clothes are all so old-fashioned and dull! They're so boring! There are no words from them but _garish nightmare_ or _frumpy antique_, truly!"

The black-haired miko – who sat on the edge of Ivan's bed – propped her elbows onto her thighs, letting her face all into her skyward palms at Toris' attempt.

Ivan looked over at the smiling Lithuania, a dark aura and matching look on his face, "_Kolkolkolkolkolkol_…"

Toris dropped the outfit in fright, shaking, "Ah! But I guess it depends on taste! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I say!"

Blue-gray eyes peeked from underneath long lashes as she watched this unfold, she couldn't blame Toris; she probably would've made the same mistake. Lifting her head out of her hands, Kagome stood and stretched – looking _up_ at Toris, she was sure that over the years, she had developed some sort of neck problem, "Why don't you go look for Raivis or Eduard?"

Toris looked at the small female, not wanting to leave her alone with Russia, but at the same time he knew that she'd be able to keep him somewhat calm since she knew him for a long while (just how long, he wasn't sure), "A-all right…"

The miko watched as the brunette left the room, looking over at Ivan as he went back to looking through his clothes – worrying about what will look good enough for the people he was going to meet in Germany. Sitting back down, she unconsciously rubbed her thumb.

"Why did you let him leave?"

Blue-gray met violet as Kagome turned her head in the direct of the beige-haired Russian who was looking over his shoulder at her, an outfit still in his clutches. She blinked undecided on whether or not she should answer for risk of angering Ivan, "I don't know."

Ivan looked back to the outfit in his hands, silent – Kagome twitched, it was the silences that she hated the most when in the company of Russia, at least when he was talking, then she could determine from his tone if he had an undertone of something or not.

She leaned back to catch of the outfit that the tall Russian was holding, "That outfit seems nice…"

-:-:-

Later, Toris had come back to check on Ivan – Kagome gone from his company (making him worry about where she was and if something happened to her). Russia seemed to be in a better mood to Lithuania, figuring that the small female may have helped in that. He looked at the outfits and suitcase set out to be packed.

Picking up one outfit at a time, he set to work on folding and packing them away – trying his best not to anger Russia. There was a neutral silence between the two nations – and on the second or third outfit, Toris looked over at Ivan, who was hanging around his bedroom window and who spoke, "Ah, I wonder what kind of place Germany is? This is so exciting~"

Toris smiled, "Please do your best!" _'Finally… tomorrow I'll be free from this guy…'_

Russia paused in smiling and looked over at Lithuania, "Eh..? But Lithuania, aren't you going to Germany tomorrow, too?"

Lithuania frowned, finished with packing Russia's luggage, "Eh?! No, of course not! Isn't Germany kind of scary!?"

Toris stood and rubbed the back of his head, "And, well, I thought I'd go out with Belarus tomorrow, so…"

Russia smiled, hand on his chest, "My, how perfect. It seems we have just enough empty seats on the Siberian Express today!"

The brunette nation shook at the Russian's undertone, tears running down his cheeks, _'Curses! …But what can I do!?'_ "P-please let me go with you…"

-:-:-:-

_**Berlin, Germany – August 23, 1939**_

"Germany-san! I heard you made friends with Russia-san! Are you insane?!"

Germany looked over at Japan – the man wearing his usual white naval uniform – who was looking absolutely distraught (or was he upset?), "Well… it's my boss' order, you see."

The black-haired man shook his head from side-to-side, now appearing distraught to the German, "No, you must not! Cannot! That man's a monster created by fallout from nuclear tests! He tears down buildings! He breathes fire! How can you be friends with--"

"Japan…"

The shorter male continued, not paying Germany any attention in his rant, "If he agrees to be your friend, he must only be using you! That must be it!"

Honda Kiku turned and looked over his shoulder at the blonde German, "Even so, do you still insist on your friendship with Russia-san?"

"Um… Of course, considering it's my duty."

Japan became hysterical, "Then I shall be Japan no more! So long, Japan! Now I shall become Minami-Centrair!"

Germany had to grab the shorter male's arm as he tried to run, "Calm down, Japan!"

-:-:-

Italy was walking around Germany, excited to meet Russia – wearing the white sailor top with blue and matching pants, _'Russia is coming to Germany today, so I thought I'd see what kind of guy he is. Just the face at least.' _

He thought back to what Germany had said earlier, _"I won't be able to look after you today."_

Coming to a corner of the wall of the archway near the entrance to Germany's house, he spoke to himself in reassurance, "I'll run away first if he looks scary…"

"Excuse me-! We're the ones from the Soviet!"

Italy spied five people, a brunette with shoulder-length hair as the one that spoke, "There!"

'_What kind of guy, what kind of guy, what kind of guy-!! Ahhh-!! It's already three o' clock!'_

Abandoning his spying, Italy quickly undressed where he was, somehow finding a pillow and blanket to sleep with.

-:-:-

Germany felt uneasy after he listened to Japan's rant about Russia, inside his home in the living room. It was quite, some commotion going on outside, nothing to be worried about. Looking towards the open window in his living room, the blonde German noted that the noise outside his house was getting a bit noisier.

"Wow~ Unbelievable~!"

Walking to the open window, Germany regretted the decision to do so – spotting five people outside his house, gawking at and playing with his water faucet (though the fifth, a female, had her head in her hands, shaking her head back and forth).

The one with the scarf spoke, "You just turn it on and water comes out! I wonder what this machine is?"

The one that looked to wear glasses spoke next, "Is, isn't it dangerous?"

The smallest of the five piped up, "So if we have this, we can drink water where ever we go? Would it be okay to take it with us?"

The tallest one turned the faucet off, walking from it, to which the smallest one turned it back on to play with it, "Wow~~ It's true! I just turned it and water came out!"

He had fun splashing in the stream of water, unintentionally splashing the tallest one in the face with what as she bent over to still gawk over the water faucet in Germany's yard.

The brunette of the group hastily placed his hands over the female's ears.

"EEEEEEK! Russia-san, I'm sorry, I'm sor…"

"Wait!"

"Calm down!"

"L…Latviaaaaa!"

"Latvia…"

Germany placed his hands on the vertical sides of the open window, wondering at the people that had come to his house. He had a look of a mix between exhausted and of dread. Where was Italy and was he in trouble yet?

Slowly, the blonde German left the wind to make his way to the door, hoping that by the time that he opened the door that the mishaps and misfortunes would have ceased.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the tallest of the five – Russia, "Hello, Germany."

The female of the group looked to be off in her own world, ignoring the four she was with. She had a mere pack on her back, a suitcase next to her. The others had their own things that they were carrying (glasses had what looked to be a gun from where he was standing and a shoulder bag; the smallest had a pillow, and what looked to be an injury to his head; and the brunette has a pack and something else that he couldn't tell that looked between a small pillow and notebook), except for the one that bore beige hair and violet eyes – with a tan scarf wrapped around his neck – and had apparently taken his water faucet…

It was common courtesy to greet them back, "Uh, yes… um… T-Thanks for coming all this way from your place…"

The tallest one shook hands with him, "Mmm! Nice to meet you! I've been hoping to see your home for ages! Your garden really impressed me!"

"Huh… yeah…"

The violet-eyed male continued, "I haven't had much contact with you before, so do you mind if I introduce myself a little?"

They took back their hands and the tallest continued to introduce himself, "My name is Russia! I'm the biggest country in the world! My favorite food would be pierogi and… vodka? It's my fuel, see."

Germany looked him in the eye, noting in the background that the brunette dropped the pillow-notebook and cover the female's ears again. She must not be a nation then.... Looking him over, Germany came to a conclusion, _'Well… he looks more normal than I… thought?'_

Russia continued with a big grin, "And my hobby is partitioning Poland!"

Ludwig would feel the exasperation creeping up his spine, _'He really is Russia.'_

Sighing, the blonde German let them inside his house, his stomach starting to bother him. Maybe it was worry, he didn't know – it could also have been from stress, Ludwig thought it could have been from both options. He went over to a small table by the windows, to prepare something, he spoke to Russia, "You're chair's over there, so feel free to make yourself at home."

"Mm! I will!"

It was quiet as Russia went to get the chair and Germany resumed what he was doing. Hearing foot falls approach, he looked back at Russia who held his chair, "Um, there are some strange things scattered on the seat though…"

_Caltrops…_

Ludwig looked at the seat of the chair, shocked, "H… how did those get there..?!"

Russia set the hair down and stepped away from it as Germany approached it, intending to clear off the caltrops from the seat. When his hand was close enough, a sharp blade attached to a rope shot out of somewhere and pierced the seat of the chair.

There was an awkward silence between the two nations. Toris looked on in worry, Kagome was wondering what was going on, Raivis was shaking and Eduard was watching with curiosity.

Russia grabbed some sort of spear-like weapon (or was it some type of furniture?), attacking the ceiling, "There? There!"

Ludwig was shocked and surprised, "Wha… what did you just do to my ceiling?!"

There was a crack and a man with black hair – dressed in all black with a scarf – fell with a piece of the ceiling, landing on the smallest member of the group of five, "Ugh!"

The brunette and glasses were in unison with their shouting, "Latviaaaaa!"

The female in the background looked surprised, annoyed, and confused.

The weapon disappearing, Russia casually greeted the man in black – who turned out to be Japan, "Oh! It's Japan! Hello! My, what coincidence!"

Glasses was worried over the small boy under Japan, repeating 'Latvia' twice. Japan lifted a piece of the ceiling that fell onto his person after he fell onto who was presumed to be Latvia, "Ah, greetings. A strange coincidence, isn't it?"

The brunette was also worrying over the crushed Latvia.

Germany spoke to Japan, "Wh-what are you doing here, Japan…"

Japan responded, "B-but we do not know what this man will do left to his own devices… so this is preparative surveillance in case something happens! Surveillance!"

The female in the group, tuned everyone out and was off by herself as far from them as possible in the dining room.

Honda Kiku continued, still perched on top of the poor nation of Latvia, "Anyway, please think of me as a sculpture or other such things, and continue your affairs."

Ivan pulled out a handgun, "Ohh, sculpture. Can I use it for target practice, then?"

Germany felt excessively stressed.

-:-:-

Sometime after that; Japan had dressed in a traditional kimono – out of his ninja gear – in the meantime; offered Russia a gift. Ludwig looked at him curiously.

"Ah, I almost forgot. I have brought gifts for Russia-san."

Russia looked at the gifts in the box that Japan held out to him, "What's that?"

"They are candies in the traditional style of my home."

Russia grabbed the one on the bottom right of the box – as how he viewed it with the way it was facing him, to Japan it would have been the top left one that Ivan grabbed, "hmm, so these are Japanese sweets? Why do they feel strange to touch?"

Honda looked up at Russia, and calmly answered, "They are called 'ohagi.' Please take as many as you want."

The blue-eyed German looked between the two, _'Huh… you two are being calmer than I thought…'_

Japan continued speaking, "Although one of them contains something that must not be put in an ohagi."

Ivan gladly ate his ohagi as Honda was talking, "Oh I'm fine, fine fine~~"

_**Clank chomp clank**_

Looking at his hand that grabbed the ohagi from Japan, Russia smiled, "Doesn't look like it's in mine!"

The small black-haired male looked surprised at Russia, while Germany was already taking stomachache medications.

-:-:-

Jolting awake from his siesta, Italy Veneciano didn't bother putting any clothes back on except for his white sailor top that wasn't even closed – left undone as he ran to Germany's house from where he had his siesta, "Wah! Look at the time~ And Germany's friends are coming over… Oh, but I'll play with them anyway, so maybe it's okay!"

Running, he went straight to Ludwig's house, clothes abandoned on the ground in the street. Coming to the front door to Germany's house, Italy burst through the door, "Germany~! Is your work over? Let's play football, Germany~! Football~~"

There was an awkward that followed Feliciano's little outburst and sudden appearance through the door bursting open. Germany, Japan, Russia and the four that came with him stared. The black-haired priestess felt her face heat up as she realized the newcomer's lack of dress.

Italy blushed as he bowed a bit and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Italy!"

Russia smiled at the newcome, mimicking his little salute (pinky and ring finger tucked to the palm, middle and index finger straight and parted, and thumb against the side of his hand and a small part of the index finger), "Hello, my name is Russia!"

Toris looked over at Russia, _'Ah, he's in full condescending mode…'_

Kagome faced the corner that she put herself in, face red and bringing out the blue in her irises, "Положите на одежду!" _("Put some clothes on!")_

Italy looked to where the female voice came from, smiling at her back, losing it as he looked at Germany from his outburst, "What are you doing, Italy?!"

Germany left his seat as the table that he, Japan and Russia were seated as to lecture Italy, "You fool! Don't I always tell you to put on something first when you wake up?! And do not just put on the shirt! Make pants your first priority, is that clear?!"

Italy was repeating 'I'm sorry' a few times with a 'I didn't mean to' thrown in there as Germany was lecturing him.

Japan – now back in his white naval uniform watching this happening, not really sure what to t think of it.

Germany blushed as he took off his own pants, holding them out to the Italian, "Anyway, you've got to pay more attention! Now put this on or something!"

Italy merely smiled up at Germany as he took the pants.

Russia gave a small laugh as he watched the interaction between the two nations, a creepy look on his face, creeping out Lithuania, "Ahahahaha… I see Germany is pretty interesting too… Ahahahahaha…"

Toris held his head in worry and fear, _'What… what is this chaotic atmostphere…'_

Germany sat back down at the table, all the others having left the room, even Kagome who had secluded herself to the corner; blushing and feeling a headache come on, "Alright, it's just us now. Should we begin talking about important matters?"

Russia smiled the embarrassed blonde, "I like it when everyone's around, but I take it that you don't, right?" He shook his head side-to-side as he kept talking, "Oh, and I don't mind what just happened, so don't worry. I don't mind. I really don't mind. Don't worry."

Ludwig looked at Russia as he became cheery, "And there's no such service in Russia, you know?"

Placing one hand on the table, Russia kept talking, "So, back to business. Are you okay with the terms of our non-aggression pact being what they are? You'll certainly give me half of Poland, won't you, and then you'll officially announce Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia as mine, oh and Finland and East Romana are mine too, right? And hmm, if you're okay with it, I want Italy too~ I want it too~ I'll be really glad if you'll let me have Italy, really I will. I've always wanted a place somewhere south, announcement of terms over. Our pact is in effect. The end."

Ludwig felt dread over take him, "Too fast! And don't hide Italy in the middle of that mess! Say it slowly and listen to what I have to say!"

-:-:-

Outside, Italy was still holding the pants that Germany had given him to wear, but wasn't wearing, "This kind of thing happened before, you know?"

Japan held a hand to his face in shock, "Twice?! Please try to learn something! And put on some pants! Please!"

Toris, Raivis and Eduard were off somewhere (she couldn't see through her fingers that were covering her eyes to see that they were right next to her), but Kagome kept close to the house that Russia was negotiating in with the German man, "Пожалуйста, поставьте на одежду!" _("Please put on some clothes!")_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MJSKK:** I had to use the comic strip to write this. Not much Kagome featured in this chapter, even though she was still in it. Kind of like minor characters, you know? Anyway, the poll is close so far. It'll remain open for voting through the rest of March and probably halfway through April. I don't know, we'll have to see about it them.


	5. Omake!

**MJSKK:** The _Omake!_'s are more like side-drabbles to the main fanfiction, some may be long, some may be short. It all depends on how creative I get with them.

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Axis Powers Hetalia_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

**

* * *

**

**Omake!  
*Age***

_**Russia – A.D. 1610**_

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, eyes on the ground as she tried to tone out the childish man next to her. Her black hair fell over her shoulder next to him, her way of blocking him out to make it easier to ignore him – she could barely understand him, and though her Russian was getting slightly better (she still had an accent to her speech).

"Прошло более ста лет с момента вы пришли ко мне жить." _("It has been over one hundred years since you have come to live with me.")_

The blue-gray-eyed miko tilted her head slightly; tumbling the Russian words in her mind, trying to make at least some sense of what Ivan was talking about; looking at his violet eyes from the corner of her eye as his were looking at her from the corner of his eyes as well. She blinked as she only got the words 'hundred' and 'live' of sorts from his statement.

"Да..?" _("Yes..?")_

Ivan smiled – she was unsure of what to think of it, was it hiding something or sincere? – his hand coming up and resting on the miko's head, fingers stroking the hair under them. Kagome twitched – only her eyebrow did so, she dared not let her fingers twitch as to let the beige-haired male onto her growing irritation – closing her eyes and tried to block him out.

Is had slide down – slowly – fingers treading through the hair that fell over her shoulder, hand coming to a halt on her shoulder, thumb rubbing circles on the outside of her very upper arm (his hand nearly dwarfed her shoulder as he just about did in height as it).

Kagome turned her head to stare at his gloved hand, eyes trailing up the clothed arm to his own shoulder, the scarf that covered her neck (Ivan still wore it inside his house), to end up staring at his childish face. She couldn't help but think that it was almost cherubic – almost, the child-like cruelty hidden underneath his mask and in his gaze destroyed that effect.

"Смотрите то, что вам нравится?" _("See something that you like?")_

Kagome blinked, face heating up – even if she couldn't catch his words, the tone of his voice hinted at to what he said – whipping her head to face the wall behind the head of her bed. The blue-black-haired female tried to turn her body away from him, but the strength of his grip prevented her from doing so.

Kagome harshly turned her head to glare at the tall Russian – her gaze losing it ferocity when he used his hand on her shoulder as leverage to push her down onto her bed, leaning over her ominously. The small female brought her hands out of being crossed to grip his shoulder – trying to push him off with little results, "Получить ... Отвали от меня!" (_"Get… get off of me!")_

"Почему я должен это делать? Почему вы мне не ответили?" (_"Why should I do that? Why have you not answered me?")_

Her Russian-dictionary ran out of words for her to say as she stared up to his darkened face, the red in her cheeks had faded and paled to a pale, pale red. The man above her lifted his free hand up to run his knuckled down her cheek; by the silver scar he made a long time ago, "Красный такой приятный цвет на вас, она приносит из синего ваших глаз и даст вам такую сломанной вид." _("Red is such a nice color on you, it brings out the blue of your eyes and gives you such a broken appearance.")_

Ivan leaned down; her shoulder was starting to ache throb from dull pain as his partial weight and strength of his grip were registering in her mind, the tips his beige fringe just tickling her own black own – she could see her reflection in his irises…

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the closeness between the two of them – her stomach twisted and tightened as she took her bottom lip, worrying it between her two rows of teeth – his free hand now cupped her cheek. Her miko ki was flaring up again at the potential unknown entity above her (was he friend or foe?).

The position she was in, made her feel exposed and vulnerable as a woman – as compared to his overpowering masculinity—his testosterone to her estrogen. Her pupils dilated as she stared deeper into his eyes, Kagome could see him reacting ever so slightly to the prodding of her powers across his exposed skin. Ivan's smile grew creepier and darker, eyes widening marginally – breath growing ever so slightly heavier.

The blue-gray-eyed miko gasped as the larger man placed butterfly-lingering touches on her cheek with the very tip of his nose, "Это чувство. Что это такое? Как вы создаете такие вещи?" (_"This feeling. What is it? How are you creating such a thing?")_

Goosebumps riddled Kagome's skin as the warm air from his nostrils fanned over her lower face, _'What… what is he planning to do..?'_

Even as she was on her back on the bed, her knees shook and lightly knocked together as she remained motionless under Ivan – her fingers trembled as she stayed staring at the ceiling of her room, trying her best to ignore the childish man.

Her eyes widened as he placed his lips over hers, red coming back full force onto her cheeks – even as her skin remained pale. Ivan's eyes were open as he stared back into hers for any sort of reaction from the eighteen year old. It felt like an eternity before the Russian took his lips off of hers – Kagome could feel her infamous temper start t boil to the surface as she gripped his coat in a white-knuckled grip.

"Я хочу знать больше об этом чувство, что вы даете Off. Он не похож на все остальное, что я чувствовал раньше только из одного человека." (_"I want to know more about this feeling that you give off. It is unlike anything else that I have felt before from just one person.")_

Russia got off of the small miko, hands leaving her shoulder and her face as her white-knuckled grip grew slack and her hand fell to her torso and bed. Blue-gray eyes remained trained at the ceiling vaguely listening as Ivan's boots made their way to her bedroom door.

"Я отпущу ваш возраст Дропа… сейчас, но я буду узнать ваши секреты и прошлое, что ты скрываешь от меня." (_"I will let your age drop… for now, but I will find out your secrets and past that you are hiding from me.")_

The door shut lightly and time escaped from the miko as she laid there on her bed. After was seemed like another eternity, Kagome brought her hand to her mouth, fingertips resting just so as her lips continued to tingle, _'God, what have I gotten myself into? Why have I not tried to escape yet?'_

Deep down, she knew the reason; she just wouldn't admit it to herself for a long time.

* * *

**End **_**Omake!**_** *Age***

* * *

**MJSKK:** The first of the _Omake!_ I hope this was at least a little bit enjoyable.

Omake!  
*Age*


	6. V

**MJSKK:** Here's Chapter 5 for you all, I had the idea floating around my head for a bit, though I didn't write it how it was in my head. #shrugs# Oh well.

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahaashi  
_Axis Powers Hetalia_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**V**

**_Berlin, Germany - August 23, 1939_**

Japan sighed he managed to find a place by himself, away from the other Axis Powers, yet be close enough should they need him. One hand rested on a brick wall while the other covered his mouth as he tried to get over the shock of seeing a pant-less Italy – it was almost as bad as Ludwig becoming friends with Russia! The black-haired man sighed, closing his brown eyes as he started to regain his composure. The citizens in Berlin were quiet, but he didn't bother to focus on them.

The wind blew and Honda Kiku almost forgot that a war was going in – almost. He opened his eyes, standing up straight and placing his hands back at his sides, looking over his shoulder to spot the brown-haired nation that came with Russia; in fact, he spotted the other three nations that came with Russia as well, but the fourth had him puzzled.

She didn't have the _feel_ of a nation or even a developing one – his eyebrows knit together as he looked over the fourth person. She had black hair, smaller than the brown-haired male and the one with glasses, yet she was taller than the one with messy blonde hair and violet eyes—those blue-gray eyes of hers looked so _familiar_…

Kiku blinked, he remembered as a small nation of a scroll he had read. An elderly woman had written everything down, her hands had shook when she wrote the story down she told him when he visited to let him read the story. It was of a girl who was not of their time and defeated a great evil – the story's ending was told to her from a trusted friend of the girl's. Japan kept the scroll, but it was long since buried away and he only remembered bits and pieces of the story.

_This miko came from a well in a clearing in the forest, unsealing a hanyou who became her first travelling companion. They gathered more travelling companions after an unfortunate event had broken up an important artifact – the Shikon no Tama. The group had to fight a terrible evil to regain the shards of the jewel – tracking this evil down for a few years, before they managed to defeat the enemy._

The black-haired man could not recall the other companions to the girl, and there was just something about this girl with the Baltics who came to Germany with Russia. He must've stared at her too much for she started to look around warily, the brown-haired Baltic nation asking her if she was all right.

Kiku looked away when the blue-gray eyes of the female scanned over the area his way, making it appear that he wasn't the one who was just previously staring.

-:-:-

Toris looked down at the frantic Kagome, not understanding her sudden fear (especially since she's lived with Russia for quite some time now and seemed perfectly fine…), "Are you going to be all right, Dusha?"

Kagome looked up at her 'Russian name,' blue-eyes locking with the gentle green of Lithuania; God bless his soul; "I… I don't know. I felt someone staring…"

The personification of Lithuania's brows came together a bit, lightly wrinkling his forehead; he looked around himself, not spotting anything that would indicate who or what could possibly be staring at Kagome. He looked down at the miko who was looking around herself, "I don't see anyone, Duscha."

Raivis looked between the two, piping up, "M-maybe they changed their minds…"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Maybe…"

The watery violet eyes of Latvia looked up at her (Kagome felt almost bad for his small stature, but she knows how it feel to stand near a person who has a drastic height difference compared to yours), "Why do we and Mister I-Ivan call you 'Duscha' anyway?"

The black-haired miko let her bottom lip go as she thought about that, she didn't actually know that reason, Ivan just started calling her that when he didn't want to call her by her actual name. Maybe her given name was too much of a cultural difference for him to pronounce? She hugged Raivis; the poor boy stiffened and flushed; a hand on his head, "I do not know, Raivis. Maybe my given name is too hard for him to pronounce."

Off to the side, Kiku looked back over at them, interested in the conversation, though he could only really understand the girl because he could speak to Russia.

Eduard looked interested, none of them actually knew of the petite female's actual name, just thinking that her name was 'Duscha' since that was what Russia had introduced her as to them when he brought them to his house to live with him when he took on the nickname of 'Soviet Union.'

Toris asked the question for the three (technically four since Kiku was eavesdropping), "What _is_ your actual name?"

Kagome smiled, still holding Raivis, "Kagome Higurashi."

"You're not Russian at all?" Estonia asked, pushing his glasses up as they slid down his nose slightly.

Kagome shook her head (it was awkward even saying her name; and the only reason that she remembered it was because she had written it down on paper so many times. Was it her actual name?). Lithuania blinked at her, "What nationality are you then?"

The blue-gray-eyed miko looked at Toris, Latvia looked up at her in curiosity (just thinking about it seemed foreign to her even if it was the truth), "No, I'm actually from Japan."

-:-:-

Honda Kiku looked away, facing the wall that he was next to with a pale face. That name… there was no mistaking that name. His brown eyes were wide as he felt cold dread sweep through his being (he had no clue if what he felt affect Japan at all), _'The scroll I have gave a name to the miko that vanquished the great evil from the land… I never thought… that she'd actual be a real person.'_

The group of four off to his side resumed walking around Berlin, waiting for Germany and Russia to finish whatever it was that they were doing.

Another thought came to Japan, _'If she's really the Shikon no Miko, then… she surely must have it with her or some proof that it existed.'_ Honda Kiku brought a hand to his mouth as it fell open in shock, _'Russia converted one of my citizens who holds a powerful artifact!'_

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**MJSKK:** Chapter 5's done with, let a bit of a cliffhanger - I feel happy~ I'm in love with the songs "Take Me Away" and "Eurpoa" by Globus, they are just nearly perfect _Axis Powers Hetalia_ songs!


	7. VI

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Axis Powers Hetalia_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Random Facts:_  
1892 to 1917 – Franco-Russian Alliance  
1907 – Anglo-Russian Entente signed (also when the _Triple Entente_ was formed after the signing)  
September 5, 1939 – Canada declares war on Germany, Battle of the Atlantic begins.  
December 14, 1939 – Soviet Union expelled from League of Nations.  
September 7, 1940 – German Blitz against England begins.  
June 22, 1941 – Germany attacks Soviet Union as Operation Barbarossa begins.

_Theme Song for this Chapter:_ I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters

* * *

**VI**

_**Moscow, Russia – 1941**_

"You record the events of the war, da?"

Kagome looked up from where she was writing, arching her neck to look into Ivan's tired violet eyes from where he bent over slightly to look over her shoulder. She blinked up at him as her pencil remained frozen above the paper, "Is that bad?"

Russia placed a hand on the black-haired miko's head as she looked back to the paper, patting her as he sighed, "I heard Germany is moving to invade."

The Japanese-turned Russian set her pencil down, folding her hands in her lap, looking down, "I'm just worried, Ivan…"

The Russian closed his eyes, his hand moving from her head to her shoulder, the mirror twin coming up to rest on her other shoulder; feeling a slight tense, before it gradually faded. He moved to stand completely behind the chair the blue-gray-eyed miko was sitting it from his original spot off to the side of the chair that allowed his to peer over her shoulder to gaze upon what she was doing. His dominate hand slipped down and used his fingers to shift the necklace she wore to grasp the mauve spherical object—the pure light sparkle slightly darkening from within his cupped palm.

The physically looking eighteen-year-old leaned her head backwards to rest it against the stomach of the childish man; blue eyes peering up at him innocently, "When are the Frenchman and Englishman going to visit again? It's been a long while since they have, Ivan…"

Russia opened his eyes and looked down at the frail-looking eighteen-year-old, eyebrows raising a bit, "You haven't met them before and yet you know that where they are from, _Duscha_."

A dusty red blush formed on her cheeks, looking darker in the weak candlelight, Kagome puffed her cheeks out as she pouted, "I just know that some people visited and someone said that the two were from France and England."

"How do you know that they are male?"

The blush darkened to a crimson hue, "I only assumed that they are male—"

Ivan grinned, "—But they could just have easily have been female."

Kagome let her head fall forward in embarrassment as she broke eye contact with the tall Russian, lips twitching as she noticed that the beige-haired man kept playing with the Shikon no Tama. The black-haired miko picked her pencil back up, "I wish to get back to work, Ivan."

Russia released the marble that hung around Kagome's neck, patting her head as he turned and left her room.

Kagome shivered as a platinum blonde glared at her from around the corner of the door into her room.

-:-:-

Natalia peered at the petite black-haired woman who appeared a bit shorter than her, seemingly having a 'special' status with Ivan – spiking her jealousy, her hand gripping the handle of the knife in a white-knuckled grip—though her gloves hid her hands. Her eyebrows knit together as she watched the other woman continually hunched over to write – what was she writing anyway?

Belarus left her spot on the outside of the girl's – apparent – room, stealthily hovering over her, startling the other girl. Kagome hid what she was writing from the stoic girl behind her, "Y-yes, Natalia?"

The platinum blonde said nothing as she stared down at her, just wondering what was so special about her – she was not oblivious to the fact that the black-haired girl had yet to age from her physical age that she was now. Belarus gripped the wrist of Kagome's closest arm in a tight vice grip, "Why have you not aged?"

The blue-gray-eyed miko felt panic and fear bubble up in her chest as alarm bells sounded in her head – only Ivan ever asked her what was preventing her from aging – and now his sister was catching on?! She blinked, looking around, trying to distract herself even if it were temporary, "I-um... what?"

_'Oh, nice one, Kagome, like that'll get her to drop the subject! Идиот! (Idiot!)'_

Natalia narrowed her eyes at Kagome – or known as _Duscha_ around the household – clearly seeing that the petite woman was trying to avoid the question. She raised her ever omnipresent knife and lowered the point to aim at the miko's arm, "Why have you not aged?"

"It's classified!"

Silence reigned in the room, creeping into the hallway outside. Kagome blushed in embarrassment, mentally berating herself on blurting out something that made it sound something testing-worthy, and not to mention, the look in Belarus' eyes wasn't helping the situation much.

_'She looks like she wants to slit my throat!'_

"Is everything all right?"

Kagome and Natalia looked at the open door – _'why is my door open anyway? Идиот И__ван__! (Idiot Ivan!)'_ - to the short platinum-haired blonde looking a bit teary-eyed with worry. The black-haired miko blinked at her, but Belarus looked unfazed at her older sister's appearance. The newcomer continued, "I heard a yell. Did it happen to come from here?"

Kagome hastily replied, "It's fine! It was just a silly mistake! Don't worry!"

Natalia looked a bit skeptical at the blue-gray-eyed woman, and Ukraine blinked at the response. Yekaterina gave a small smile, "As long as everything's all right, then okay. Do you know her, сестра? (sister?)"

Belarus stared long and hard at the black-haired girl, if брат (brother) knows and cares for her, then she could use her to get to Ivan. Natalia kept her eyes on the frightened woman, but gave a silent nod to her sister.

Ukraine brightened more, "Then you wouldn't mind bring her with us to buy food, then, Natalia! A bit of female-bonding time."

Kagome blanched and Belarus looked at her sister this time, then back at Kagome, "Добра. (All right.)"

The physically-appearing eighteen-year-old bemoaned in her head, hiding whatever it was that she was writing under clutters of book and loose papers on her desk – being forcibly dragged up and out of her room by the harsh young woman only slightly taller than her – _'Damn, she's stronger than she looks.'_

-:-:-

Kagome mentally sighed from her position in between Natalia and Yekaterina – who introduced herself as the older sister of Ivan and Natalia while they were leaving the house – not being able to help feeling envious and sympathetic for the older sibling with how large her... assets were.

Not that she could complain, she had a decent-sized chest, after all the time traveling back and forth into the past – being exposed to so much testosterone—her body filling out only slightly more, the body she has now being what she'll have as an adult – if she would just get to that stage of her life already.

"I don't believe I've seen you before in Vanya's home. What's your name?" Yekaterina looked at her, there were nearly about the same height, but Ukraine was the tallest out of the three of them.

"I-uh... I'm usually cooped up in my room.... I'm sorry." Kagome paused lamely, _'Vanya?'_ "I'm Duscha."

Her Russian name was becoming second nature to her, just starting to bother her with how familiar it is with her reactions and tongue.

"How long have known Ivan?" the short-haired Ukrainian asked innocently.

Kagome inwardly panicked, _'Vague answer! Vague answer!' _"Uh... um, a while."

Yekaterina smiled at her as they continued on their way, Natalia staying silent on her other side as Kagome and her older sister continued chatting.

She continued to stay silent as they picked out the food they needed for supper that night and the next few – there were a few times that she'd speak up. Kagome blinked at the length of the line they were in to pay, _'And this must be the stereotypical long line in Russia that have suffered being poked fun at.'_

The three of them made their way back home uneventfully once they paid. She and Yekaterina seemed to be clicking as friends. Ukraine looked at the black-haired female, "When we get back, I might have some clothes that might fit you."

Kagome looked at her, feeling bit awkward, "All right."

-:-:-

Russia looked up from his place in the chair at Kagome's desk, flipping through one of the many books that she had accumulated there – watching as Kagome flopped face-first onto her bed, "How was shopping?"

Kagome mumbled something into her bedsheets and Ivan smiled, turning back to the book in his hands, "Yekaterina will want to talk with you more tomorrow, _Duscha._"

The blue-gray-eyed female sighed, _'I knew there was a reason I never really enjoyed trying clothes on.'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MJSKK:** I'm so sorry for the late update! I got a bit typing-tied as I thought about what I could write for this chapter. I hope you all like it!


	8. VII

**MJSKK:** Sorry for being away for awhile! Damn stock project... Procrastination... I'm sorry! D:

_Hetalia - Axis Powers_ © Hidekaz Himaruya  
_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**VII**

_**Tokyo, Japan – Present Day**_

It was as she remembered it, it was the same. Where was everything again though? It had been so long since she had been back in her native country that she couldn't remember the street that she had grown up on, or where the Higure Shrine was. The black-blue-haired priestess stood on the train, one hand grasping the handle near her head, facing the floor – eyes glazed over as she tried to uncover old tidbits of information that she could name off like the back of her hand they had been second nature to her.

The short black-haired man – Honda Kiku – stood next to her as they traveled, watching her with his brown eyes a bit wor riedly. One of his most valued people, the Shikon no Miko had nearly forgotten everything about her homeland and about herself, except for a few basic items. In all honesty, he didn't know how to comfort her; it was never really a specialty of his.

"Знаете ли вы, направления, куда мы хотим идти?" (_"Do you know the directions to where we want to go?"_)

Japan looked to his companion's blue-gray eyes as he thought over her question, able to feel the occasional person looking over at the two of them, especially due to the use of Russian. _'Kami-sama, I pray to you to help Kagome-sama...'_

He nodded to her, "Hai, Kagome-sama."

The miko gave a faint nod to him, looking back at the floor.

_Those hands around her throat tightened their grip; cutting off her air supply – suffocation, asphyxiation – was she really going to die here? A miniscule part of her mind – irrational – found a sick sort of pleasure from this—to which the majority of her brain – ration – quickly hid and covered with panic and alarm as she still couldn't take in air. Tears that welled up in her eyes, blurring and distorting her vision of the violet-eyed man above her._

"_Любите ли вы это, иностранец? Вы собираетесь просить за свою жизнь, для меня, чтобы избавить вас?" ("Do you enjoy this, foreigner? Are you going to beg for your life, for me to spare you?")_

Kagome's free hand came up to her neck as she gently rubbed the place where those hands had slowly asphyxiated her to the point of unconsciousness. Goose bumps rose over her skin,_ his larger body easily pinned down her smaller one without difficulty_. She bit her lip as _screams left her throat for him to get the hell off of her or she'd purify him to Hell and back. _Her free hand traveled on the corresponding side of her throat to the back of her neck, under her hair...

_The knife at the back of her throat just cut through the skin enough to draw blood, one bead gaining enough blood to let gravity take over – pulling it down the curve of her neck, her hair having been pulled and held out of the way, stopping when it was at the most it'd be under gravity's influence, dropping off when enough blood pooled there—a single drop of red tarnishing the white bed sheets. _

"_Разве я вам сказал, что красный цвет красивый на вас?" ("Have I told you that red looks beautiful on you?")_

The physically eighteen-year-old shivered as she could still recall the feeling of his tongue on that back of her neck, tasting the miko chi-infused blood.

Honda gently rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder as her mind started to travel down darker lanes of her memory, his touch snapping her out of it as her eyes looked over and met his worried ones. She took her hand from the back of her neck and let it rest by her side again, "Я все будет хорошо ..." ("_I'll be okay..."_)

-:-:-

The two of them stood at the base of the stairs at Higure Shrine, was this really her home? She lived with Ivan for so long, that his home was her home. Japan looked to the side when he heard a shout or yell of some sort, Kagome was oblivious as she stood staring, trying to remember anything about her home, gawking when he spotted the ex-nation of Prussia running up to them – Gilbird trailing after him.

"Gilbert-san..! What... what are you doing here?" Kagome looked over at Kiku at his point, before glancing at the albino who stood next to them, a good few inches taller than them. _'Who..?'_

"I just wanted to see the woman who could stand living with that damn _Popov_* for so long!" Gilbert exclaimed to the Japanese man, looking to female companion of Honda Kiku. "Is this her?"

Japan looked to Kagome, who stood examining Gilbert; he was a tad hesitant to tell him yes, but... "Hai."

"Wirklich?" (_"Really?"_)

Kagome blinked, as Gilbert gazed at her intensely, have clear doubts about the Japanese man's statement, the Shikon jewel around her neck glittered innocently – power no longer used giving off a small flare as it examined the Prussian. Prussia blinked, before giving a bit of a predatory smirk to the petite female, "So ist sie wirklich ihr ..." (_"So she really is her..."_)

"Что?" (_"What?"_)

Honda watched the interaction between the two, worried with how Gilbert might be with the miko, _'Kami-sama...'_

"It's a shame that she speaks Russian. German is so much more awesome! Especially me and my five metres!" Kagome blinked, not knowing what it was that the Prussian was saying, but giving him a weird look along with any people that passed by the trio.

"...Пруссии?" (_"...Prussia?"_)

The albino whipped his head to stare her right in the eyes, "Wie zur Hölle willst du das wissen?" (_"How the Hell do you know that?"_)

The black-blue-haired female glanced at Japan, not understanding the German question or anything the man had said before that. The man faltered, not knowing how to phrase the question to her and not really knowing any Russian to begin with. The black-haired man shook his head back and forth at the miko.

She looked back at the albino, "Украины." (_"Ukraine."_)

"The _Popov_'s ältere Schwester?" (_"... older sister?"_) Prussia furrowed his brow as he thought about what he was just told. Russia's sister exposed the secret of them being personified nations to a non-nation? Could she count as one, or was she just a wild card for nations?

"_None of you have aged since I've come to live here with Ivan!"_

"_A-ah..! Duscha, it is… well… I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Нет! I know you know! You know as well as I do that none of you have aged while all the citizens out there have."_

"_I can't tell you! No one is supposed to know..!"_

"_What am I – as well as the citizens – not supposed to know?"_

"_Будь ласка, вибачте мене Ваня ... (Please forgive me Vanya…) We represent the Nations themselves."_

"_Я не делаю ... понимаю ... (I don't… understand…) What Nation are you then?"_

"_I can't say, I've already said too much!"_

Gilbert snapped his fingers in front of the petite woman's face as he stared at her glazed-over eyes, "Hey! Snap draus!" (_"Hey! Snap out of it!"_)

Honda Kiku sweat dropped from his position off to the side, wondering at Kagome's questionable habits of zoning out – curious at her sanity and if it affected him at all.

The snapping startled the black-blue-haired miko, making her sharply focus on the albino Prussian, creating a short-lived staring contest as she rapidly blinked and then focused her attention on the humanoid personification of Japan as he spoke, "Why don't we climb the stairs and enter the shrine, Kagome-sama…"

-:-:-

Putting her face in her hands, Kagome felt a cold sweat break out onto her flesh as she stood in front of her family's front door – clearly worried and nervous about how her family would react to her long absence—at least, it felt long to her personally. Gilbert looked at the two Japanese people, his frustration growing as they just stood there, "Warum sind wir gerade hier stehen?" (_"Why are we just standing here?"_)

Honda Kiku looked to the self-invited tag-along, shuffling a tad closer to the worried miko, "Give Kagome-sama time, Prussia-san."

The two looked towards the female as she furiously shook her head and backed away, blindly making her way to the Goshinboku tree that still resided on the property, "Я не могу это сделать!" (_"I can't do it!"_)

Kiku looked after her, hand slightly raised – having been poised to stop her – deciding to follow after her, worriedly. Gilbert looked on curiously, glancing at the door before trailing after, watching the blue-gray-eyed female sit in front of the small fence around the base of the old tree that had a distinguishing strip of bark missing near its middle. Kiku knelt down besides her, talking to her in low tones that he couldn't make out, making the albino furrow his brow – Gilbird, perched upon his head, gave a small chirp. Closing the distance between him and the Japanese duo, he plopped himself down n the other side of the female, throwing an arm around her shoulder, "Es kann nicht so schwer, an eine Tür klopfen werden! Komm, ich werde es mit dir zu tun." (_"It can't be that hard to knock on a door! Come on, I'll do it with you."_)

Kagome let out a surprised noise as the large male used the arm he had thrown across her shoulders as leverage to drag her behind him after she forced herself to get to her feet to avoid the chance of being picked up effortlessly by him, "Нет! Я не хочу это делать!" (_"No! I don't want to do it!"_)

"Schade!" (_"Too bad!"_)

Kiku twitched and his mouth fell open a bit as Prussia dragged the petite female from his presence to the front door – surely this was going to bring some sort of attention to the activity outside the main house..! Standing quickly, he made his way and caught up with the duo, "Gilbert-san! What are you doing?"

The albino Prussia gave him a wild smirk over his shoulder, "Making her knock on a simple door, that's what!"

"N-nani? Don't make her do something she doesn't want to do!"

"Эй! Не могу получить сказать такое?" (_"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?"_)

"Nein!"

-:-:-

Kagome put her hands on the albino's shoulders and tried to keep him at arms' length, despite the fact he was stronger than her and his hands were gripping her waist, their thighs side-by-side as they – along with Kiku – sat on her mother's couch—the miko was internally grateful and surprised that her family was still living at the shrine she grew up in.

"Отпусти меня, пожалуйста." (_"Unhand me, please."_)

Gilbert looked to the smaller female, frowning at her as his brows furrowed. Japan, on the other side of her, frown at him and his behavior, the calico cat – Buyo – purring from his lap. Kagome kept her face concentrated on the material of the couch, even when he questioned why.

"Мы находимся в доме моих родителей, большое спасибо." (_"We're at my parent's house, thank you very much."_)

* * *

*_Popov_ – derogatory term for "Russian," used by Germans during World War II. The feminine version is _Popova_.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**MJSKK:** I hope you readers liked this chapter. I need to make them longer... Review if you wish to!


	9. VIII

_Hetalia Axis Powers_ © Hidekaz Himaruya  
_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**VIII**

_**Tokyo, Japan – Modern Time**_

Kagome kept her eyes trained on her lap as her family sat opposite her and the two Nations on either side of her—Buyo's purring was the only thing heard in the living room. The calico cat was pawing at her arm and staring up at her, craving attention from her. The miko could feel the questionable stares from her family, the worry she could feel from her mother made her feel terrible for not trying to contact them about her whereabouts.

'_What ever happened to you Kirara? What happened to Sesshoumaru?'_

The albino Nation blinked at the old man that went between eyeing him suspiciously and looking at his granddaughter for her to start talking – explaining. Gilbird was still perched atop his head, away from the purring feline craving the black-blue-haired eighteen-year-old's attention. Gilbert used the hand he kept around the girl's waist to poke and prod her, making her squirm in her seat, "Hey, wann dürfen wir Sie zu sprechen beginnen?" (_"Hey, when are you going to start talking?"_)

The sixteen-year-old boy turned his attention to him when he spoke, "What did you just say?"

The Prussian stared at the kid, not really understanding him, before he looked to Japan for a translation. Brown eyes looked at the red of the albino's, not sure how to translate what was said – if he couldn't understand the teenager, what made him think that he could understand… oh, right. They're nations.

Sighing, Honda gave Prussia a quick translation, to which he also told them their ethnicities. The old man left worrying over his granddaughter completely to stare at the silver-haired male who had his arm around Kagome's waist currently. Gilbert turned his eyes to those of the old man, staring him down as they sat there. Gilbird atop his head made a small sound, but was otherwise silent.

The woman in the middle of the sixteen year old and elder looked at her daughter in worry, "Where have you been Kagome? We were so worried about you, especially when you didn't contact us for a long while."

Taking a deep breath, the blue-gray eyed miko looked into the hazel of her mother's, "I… I've been living in Russia."

"Russia? How'd you get to Russia, onee-san?" Souta looked to his older sister, in curious wonder and shock. Kagome bit her bottom lip – where was her eleven year brother that she knew? Had that much time passed while she was fighting in Sengoku Jidai?

Oh right… he grew up without her…

"After the final battle, I left Japan… I was in Siberia for a bit before…"

"Before what dear?" Kagome's mother gently coaxed, having the patience of a saint.

"Before I came to live with Ivan."

Her grandfather broke off the staring contest, having listened to the conversation, "What? You lived with a man? My granddaughter?"

"Yeah… I-I was fine! Honestly! Okay, his sisters may be a bit weird, but there were other people living with him for a time that became my friends!"

Why was she so defensive about Ivan?

Prussia frowned more, his grip slightly tightened on Kagome's waist as he looked down at the blue-black-haired female – there she went, protecting the damned _Popov_. Japan looked at Kagome with sympathetic brown eyes, just how far did her loyalty to _him_ go? For Ivan?

"_Как далеко вы готовы пойти, чтобы убедиться, что я счастлив, Duscha?__" ("How far are you willing to go to make sure I'm happy, Duscha?")_

_The undertone to what he said to her, it made goosebumps erupt over her skin as her mouth worked without her thinking – her treacherous mouth._

"_Я стану ненавидят эту землю!__" ("I'll become hated by this earth!")_

_The ever present smile grew dark as his eyes lost their child-like light that they usually had, and it was only then that the usual terror that would grip her heart was absent. That frightened her more, however._

"I have been to America, though, and the United Kingdom. As well as a good portion of Europe with Ivan."

Honda Kiku frowned, how could he not see it before? He could see out of his peripheral vision that Gilbert shared the same face as him – maybe even the same thinking process.

"You have sis? What was it like?"

-:-:-

Gilbert had a sour look on his face as the three of them sat in a WacDonalds near the shrine Kagome's family resided at – the miko had the distinct feeling that it was due to the fact that Alfred just about ate nothing but McDonalds and or hamburgers. Kiku said nothing as he sat next to the black-haired female in the booth, the albino ex-Nation sitting across from them watched as Kagome ate her fries.

"Oh my god! Kagome?"

"It's Kagome!"

Kagome paused, the end of a French fry just barely in her mouth as her head and the hand holding the fry moved to allow her to look over her shoulder, Japan and Prussia looking with her. The blue-gray-eyed miko wanted at that moment to be able to sink into the booth seat or ground to avoid her friends – don't get her wrong, she loved her friends, it's just that… she wasn't who she used to be.

Two of the usual trio came up to her booth, both girl – Eri and Yuka – looked between Kiku and Gilbert, their eyes lingered a bit longer on the unusual appearance of the albino Prussian than they did on Honda Kiku. Kagome shoved the rest of the fry into her mouth as she waited for the two to turn their inevitable gaze to her person.

"May we talk to you Kagome?" Yuka looked at the two males with their friend, "Alone?"

As tempting as it was, Kagome shook her head to the second question, "They don't mind if you talk about them in their presence. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

Eri and Yuka looked to each other, able to sense that something about Kagome had changed since the last that they, Ayumi or Hojou had seen her. Eri bit her lip as she was thinking of how to word her questions for her friend. The girl who still had the shortest hair among the four of them took the initiative to start the questions following the headband-wearing girl's silence, "Where have you been? When any of us called your family, they said that you went somewhere for your illnesses."

Kagome gave a small laugh, "I was in Russia the majority of the time, but I've visited the United States and Kingdom during that time as well."

Prussia gave a twitch of the hand under the table of the booth; the girl across from him was starting to remind him of the _Popov_.

Yuka and Eri starred at the blue-black-haired in surprise, clearly not anticipating that answer, both talking at the same time in total unison, "You were in Russia?"

The miko gave a small twitch of her lower eye lid as a few people within the small establishment turned to look at the group in curiosity. Sighing, she rested her forehead on the heel of her palm, "Could you please try not to announce it to the whole world? I'd rather people not know about my business…"

"Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan." The two girls chimed in unison.

"Arigatou."

Gilbert stared at the blue-black-haired miko, one minute she's starting to act like Ivan, the next she wasn't. Crossing his arms, the albino smirked, "Sie müssen sich nicht darum kümmern, wenn Sie die awesome haben mich und meine fünf Metern!" _("You don't need to worry about them when you have the awesome me and my five metres!")_

Kagome and her two friends stared at the Prussian in confusion of what he just said, but Kiku knew what it was that he said, looking cross, "Gilbert-san! I don't think that that is appropriate right now!"

Kagome looked at Japan, gently tugging on the black-haired male's sleeve, "Honda-san, what did he just say?"

Japan face-palmed and avoided the question his citizen was badgering him, "Kagome-san, you needn't concern yourself with what Gilbert-san just said. Gomen nasai. Just ignore him…"

The blue-black-haired miko pouted, but figured that she wouldn't be getting any information out of the personified Nation – letting it drop. She turned to her two friends standing by their table, "We were just about to leave, minna…"

The two girls startled, Yuka spoke up first, "We should be letting the three of you go."

Eri agree, "Yeah, but we want to hear all about your travels, Kagome-chan! Maybe we could get together for a girl's night out or something…"

"Yeah… maybe."

-:-:-

_Russia's gloved hand stroked the round cheek of the ageless woman who was living with him, his violet eyes alit with a foreboding emotion that put shivers down her spine – goosebumps rapidly spread over her skin, it didn't go unnoticed by the childish man._

_Kagome didn't dare shy away from the touch to her face, her arms stayed stationary by her sides, eyes clamping shut; her lips were pursed in a tense line as she could faintly feel the beige-haired male lean in closer to her much shorter frame._

_The kiss he placed on her lips was surprisingly gentle, the corners of her mouth twitching as she contemplated whether or not to open her eyes, or maybe even to open her eyes. Either way, her blue-gray eyes shot open, "__Почему ты не вернулся мой поцелуй, Duscha?__" ("Why do you not return my kiss, Duscha?")_

_Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out of her mouth – she looked down at the ground through the small gap between their bodies. The hand on her cheek moved to the back of her neck, "__Вы все еще болит после вчерашнего?__" ("Are you still sore from last night?")_

_The miko looked up at Ivan from underneath her lashes; a deep flush decorated her upper cheeks as well as the bridge of her nose, "__Нет ...__" 'That's a total lie, but… does he really have to know?'_

_The taller Nation let his grin widen, "__Хорошо. Тогда мы пойдем потом, потом, Duscha? Надо кормить регулярно.__" ("Good. Then shall we go then, then, Duscha? One must be fed regularly.")_

_The blush lightened as Kagome nodded her head, watching as Ivan turned away and winced once his back was turned, not letting the pain get to her as she jogged to catch up to the man, her stomach lightly grumbling at the promise of food for her to eat._

_The sudden stop by the larger person had the blue-black-haired miko running into his broad back. She backed up a few steps, one hand having come up gingerly to rub at where her face hurt the most – though it didn't last as a larger hand took hold of her wrist—albeit uncharacteristically gently—a childish face taking its place to place a kiss one her nose, and then her shocked lips. When he pulled back, he smiled, "__Лучше, намного лучше. Я говорил тебе, что ты бесценный спутник?__" ("Better, much better. Have I told you that you are an invaluable companion?")_

_The female shook her head in a negative. The smile Russia wore seemed to be genuine, "__Ну, вы находитесь.__" ("Well, you are.")_

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome: a paradoxical psychological phenomenon wherein hostages express adulation and have positive feelings towards their captors that appear irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims. _(from Wikipedia)_

**

* * *

**

TBC

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry for the long delay. :/ Haven't been watching much Hetalia lately and internet has been scarce. James Gaffigan is a love child between Sweden and Elton John! God Sweden! Look up his jokes if you don't know what I'm talking about. :)


End file.
